young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is a young and eager Autobot, one of the last generation to be created before the loss of the AllSpark. He's full of energy and determination to do the right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size matched with his impressive speed make him an excellent scout and messenger. He's been on Earth longer than any other Autobot, and he's grown to like and understand humans, particularly Raf Esquivel and Axel Frazier. If you're a Decepticon and you want to threaten any humans, you better not think you can get away with it just because Bumblebee's small and can't talk: he can't talk because his voice box was destroyed in combat and he's still kept fighting, because Bumblebee will take any risk and make whatever sacrifice necessary to win the war. "You can count on us to keep the peace." :—Bumblebee. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Will Friedle (English), Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Alessandro Capra (Italian), Hossam Adel (Arabic), Steven Merting (German), José Antonio Macias (Latin-American Spanish) He's a hot muscle car, and also the Autobot who's been on Earth the longest. So he knows humans best, which helps explains why he's so serious about looking after Raf. Bumblebee's voice box was damaged on Cybertron, so he "talks" in bleeps and blurts. He may make mistakes, but he's eager to please Optimus Prime. During the Great War, Bumblebee was much smaller than the other Autobots. He was primarily colored in yellow, with several rims of red and black on his body. Stealth Bumblebee In Beast Hunters his paint is mostly black with yellow stripes of his body. His head is still mostly yellow with a black stripe down the middle. All the parts of his body that previously glowed blue, now glow yellow. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a yellow and black Urbana 500 (fictional Earth muscle car). Attributes: Gallery File:Bumblebee-TFP-Vehicle_1289399141.jpg|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Bumblebee is a quiet and very playful Autobot. He seems to never bother his teammates at all and even the human kids look up to him. Despite his nice demeanor, Bumblebee holds a burden in him, due to Megatron ripping out his voice box during his time back on Cybertron. Bumblebee doesn't realize that he doesn't have to prove anything to his teammates and that they all see him as a valuable member of the Autobots. He seems to have developed a rivalry with Decepticon Knock Out. Their rivalry was not noticeable when the two first met, but became abundantly clear between the time Bumblebee went with Jack to compete in races or when Bumblebee's T-Cog was stolen by Deathstroke and his MECH. In both instances, Bumblebee was taunted by Knock Out, either for not being as fast as him or holding a human captive. Despite his long history with the Autobots, Bumblebee wanted to take the ultimate step and gain the courage to be bold. He didn't realize however, that he had already become bold on his own and was looked at highly by the other Autobots. Bumblebee's biggest challenge is convincing himself that he is the only one that sees him unfit to carry out tasks in the Autobots' missions. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Gard **Smokescreen *June Darby *Jack Darby *Rafael Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *Denny Clay *Russell Clay *William Fowler *Vogel *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Vince *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Knock Out Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Breakdown *Seekers **Starscream **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Predacons **Predaking **Skylynx **Darksteel *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past During the Great War, Bumblebee was captured at Tyger Pax. The interrogation by Megatron was brutal, but he was later found and a field medic saved his life, though his voice box was a loss. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper invaded Airachnid's lair to rescue Arcee and Tailgate. Bumblebee blasted a couple of Vehicons, but they were too late to save Tailgate. They carried Arcee out as she told them she'd been unable to save her partner. Years later, when he first arrived on Earth after the war, Bumblebee was stationed under Optimus Prime's command. However, he frequently felt homesick for Cybertron. He managed to overcome his grief by learning about and adopting various Earth customs. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Scouts Category:Autobot Scouts Category:Spies Category:Autobot Spies Category:Stealth Team